A mystery uncovered
by ravenclawstarkid
Summary: A parody of my babysitter's a vampire with twists throughout the story
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1- A fresh start

This was the only way to get away from my past. A new fresh start because I'm never going back. White Chapel was the small town that I found on the internet and this is where I was going to start my new life. It took me awhile to convince my parents to move from California to White Chapel but they finally gave in. I wasn't too sad about leaving my home.

I was halfway on the plane ride to White Chapel. I looked over at my parents who were both on their laptops working. That's all my parents thought about since they became CEO's of two major companies. They were barely in my life.

The plane had landed next to a small airport where we claimed our luggage. When we got outside, I was thinking a cab was going to pick us up, I was wrong. A long, black limo pulled up next to us and our driver got out of the car and started to put our luggage away as my parents got in the limo. My dad signaled me to get in so I slowly made my way.

We passed so many buildings that made it feel welcoming. This was so much different than California. There weren't too many cars on the roads, I guess people liked to walk to places. I loved the scenery here. So beautiful. The limo had passed White Chapel High School, the school I was going to attend on Monday, which was tomorrow. The school was so cute-looking, I couldn't wait to start and meet new people. The limo finally stopped at a house with a gate. I had a bad feeling that this was my house. No other house in White Chapel had a gate around it.

I couldn't wait to explore White Chapel.

"Mom, dad, I think we should go out for some pizza for dinner. Sound good?" I asked as I got out of the limo.

"Sorry, hunny, I have some important business calls to attend to," Mom responded not even looking at me.

"Dad?"

"Not today, I have to get the proposal done by tonight, maybe next time," Dad said as he petted my head and walked inside our new house.

I wasn't too bummed about this. This happens all the time but it was worth asking.

"Well, don't worry about me, I'm just gonna head over to that pizza place I saw in downtown." I said but I was pretty sure they didn't even hear me.

"Miss, I'd be happy to give you a ride," said the limo driver, Neal.

"No thanks, but thank you." I started to walk. It sort of felt like forever walking to the pizza place. The town was so peaceful. On some of the walls of the buildings had Dusk posters. I guess this town was into vampire stuff. I wasn't really into vampire stuff, I was more into the paranormal stuff like ghosts. By the time I reached the pizza place, the night had begun. I opened the door and the smell of fresh pizza coming out of the oven smelled so delicious. I couldn't wait to eat. I looked at the menu, there were so many choicest to pick.

I made the order to the cashier and sat at an empty table near the window.

I overheard a conversation two guys were having sitting in front of me. They looked like they would be in high school. One guy had black hair and the other had brown hair and looked pretty tall but couldn't see his face .

"I'm telling you Ethan, there's no way a girl can resist this," the brown haired boy pointed to himself.

"Whatever you say, Benny," Ethan said.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but they were talking pretty loud.

"Here's your pizza, miss," the pizza worker said to me and I thanked him as he walked away. I guess when I thanked, I think I said that really loud because the two boys looked at me. The brown-haired boy turned to where I saw his face. We made eye contact and he smiled.

He sat in an empty chair at my table.

"Hey, I've never seen you around White Chapel. The name's Benny."

"Well, that's because I just moved here today, and the name's Arianna," I said smiling.

"Arianna, I've never heard that name before-"

"Benny, we have to meet Sarah at that place remember," Ethan interrupted.

"That's Ethan, well maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school," Benny smiled and winked as he started to get up.

"Maybe you will," I couldn't help but smile when I said that as he walked off with Ethan. I knew I was going to like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2- Locker trouble

My day had started bright and early. I was pretty excited for school to tell you the truth. The old school I attended was pretty boring and everyone was so snobby and spoiled because their parents were so filthy rich. My parents would have never let me go to public school but since White Chapel high school was the only high school in town, my parents had no choice.

I took a breath of fresh air when I opened my bedroom window and just admired the nature around me. The sun was still slowly rising so that made the sky change colors. I went downstairs and found no one except for the limo driver waiting for me.

"Neal, where are my parents?" I asked him as I grabbed a quick breakfast, a bagel and orange juice.

"They left for work," he answered. Neal was pretty much the only friend I had. He was like a brother to me. When I was little, he was actually by babysitter, so I've known him for a long time. Neal was only about five years older than me. "Your parents said that I would drive you to school."

"Um… maybe we shouldn't do that. I just want to be normal not that rich, new girl. Plus, I know the way to school, it's only a mile and a half, so I can walk." I quickly answered. "You should take a day off, Neal, you've done so much and had to put up with my parents all this time, you deserve a break."

"Thank you so much, Arianna," Neal came and hugged me. "If you do need me, you know my number."

I smiled and started to walk to school. It did take some time but I eventually arrived at the high school. The school was bigger on the inside compared to the outside. I loved how the lockers were different colors. I looked at the piece of paper that had my locker number and combination. I finally found it. I loved how my favorite color purple was my new locker. I dialed my combination but the locker wouldn't budge.

"Are you kidding me?" I tried the combination again. No success.

"Need help with your locker?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Benny and next to him was Ethan.

"Yea, it's like someone put super glue and now it's not opening," I assumed.

"Not to worry, I'll save the day." I gave Benny the paper and he tried to open the locker. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing.

"Benny, I'm pretty sure the locker isn't going to open. Just ask the janitor." Ethan said.

"It will open. I command it to open!" Benny said as he struggled.

A girl around the age of seventeen walked up. By the looks of it, she was friends with Benny and Ethan.

"What's he doing?" Sarah questioned.

"He's trying to get the new girl's locker to open," Ethan replied.

Sarah walked to Benny and grabbed the piece of paper from him. She moved him aside and dialed the combination. Within that second, Sarah opened like it was no big deal.

"There you go," Sarah said as she gave me back the piece of paper.

"I loosened it," Benny said.

"My name's Sarah. What's yours?"

"Arianna."

"If Benny starts making you uncomfortable, just let me know," Sarah joked.

The bell rang indicating the passing period to get to class. Everyone almost started to leave until I stopped them.

"Wait! Could someone tell me where Mr. Vega's room is? It's room 104."

I saw one of Benny's eyebrows raise when he turned back to me.

"I have that class. I'll walk you there." Benny suggested.

"Thanks," I said. When I started to follow Benny, I accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry, Ethan!"

Ethan turned to Sarah quickly.

"Sarah, I just had a vision about Arianna and it looked pretty bad."


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3- Getting to know each other.

Apparently, Mr. Vega had a substitute so we had a free period to catch up on homework, read, talk to friends, etc. Benny started to ask me questions.

"So, Arianna, you have you ever had a boyfriend?" Benny started out.

"Only one. It was during my freshman year before I moved here. We were together for about three months."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"We just started to lose a connection with each other so I broke up with him. He was too busy to be with me anyway."

Benny was a little quiet so I asked him the same question.

"So, what about you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, none. I'm still waiting for that special girl," Benny started to change the subject.

"So what stuff are you into?" Benny asked.

"Well, I love hiking and swimming. I love sci-fi, action, adventure, fantasy movies. I love reading especially comic books. I absolutely love anything paranormal, like ghost hunting," As I kept talking, Benny's eyes got bigger and his jaw dropped. I stopped and asked if he was okay.

"Of course, I'm okay. Arianna, where have you been all my life?" Benny sighed.

Class has ended and I headed off to my next class which wasn't with Benny. It was math, my worst subject ever. When I sat down in an empty desk no one claimed, a blonde haired boy came to me.

"Hey, babe, I'm Rory, what's your name?" Rory said flirtatiously.

"Arianna," I responded.

Before Rory could say anything else, the teacher interrupted him and made him sit down.

It was finally lunch time. I couldn't wait to see what the cafeteria had to offer. I saw Benny and Ethan sitting at a table with Sarah and a blonde girl joining them.

I went to their table since I didn't know anyone else. Benny saw me first.

"Hey Arianna, I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks."

The blonde girl looked at me strangely until Sarah noticed and bumped her left arm to her.

"Oh, Arianna, this is Erica," Sarah introduced.

"Hi Erica," I said. She was still staring and it started to be awkward. "I like your hair, it's really pretty."

"Thanks," Erica finally loosened up, which made this less awkward. "So, you're new huh?"

"Yea, moved here from California."

"Have you guys seen that new house that looks like a mansion?" Benny tried starting a conversation. "Wonder who lives there, must be super rich."

"Well, if they're super rich, they must be really snobby and mean," Ethan commented.

I couldn't say anything now. They were talking about me. If they knew I lived at that house, they might just like me for my money, instead of me.

The school say finally ended. Benny caught up to me.

"Hey where do you live? Not to be a stocker but maybe you live in the same direction so maybe we could walk together." Benny suggested.

"I live in that direction," I pointed.

"Oh, you live near that mansion? Well, I'm the opposite way," Benny said as Ethan walked to us. "But, I could still walk you, if you want."

I really wanted him to walk me home but then he'll know I live in the mansion.

"Maybe later," I waved goodbye and headed for my direction.

"Benny, we have to talk to, it's about Arianna. She's keeping hiding something, I saw it in a vision." Ethan said as Benny and him started walking the opposite direction.

Did I actually hear Ethan? Does he know my secret? I hope he doesn't. And what did he say about having a vision? I turned around as Benny and Ethan were on the other side of campus. I walked home curious. If they found out the secret I was hiding, everything would change.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4- Curiosity

I couldn't help thinking of what Ethan said that day after school. A vision? What did that mean? Was he a physic or something? There was something he wasn't telling me either.

I was close to finishing homework when my parents came home. They looked exhausted so I didn't say anything.

Neal came right after them. He was holding a small, black box in his hands. He sat across from me and looked anxious.

"Hey, Neal," I said.

"Guess what is in a couple of days?" he asked.

"The weekend?"

"Besides that," He slid the little box towards me. Now I know.

"My birthday…" I said. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Just open it."

I took the box and inside was a heart-shaped necklace. It was so beautiful. I didn't know what to say. He helped me put it on.

Just as I was about to say something to Neal my parents came in all energized.

"Arianna, make sure you invite your friends to your birthday on Saturday," Mom said.

"Birthday? Mom, I don't really feel like having birthday. I mean, I'm only turning fifteen," I replied.

"Nonsense, it's not like you're going to turn fifteen again and your party will also be combined with a dinner party with some of our co-workers." Dad stated as he left the room to go to his office. Mom had gone into the living room to relax.

That was weird. Weren't they tired a few minutes ago? Parents are so strange.

"What I'm I going to do now? Do you think I should invite Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Erica to the party?" I looked at Neal.

"Yes, you should invite them and tell them the truth before they found out for themselves," he answered back.

"I guess your right. I'll tell them tomorrow," I shrugged and smiled. I went to my room and sat on my bed until I remembered about what Ethan said. The whole "vision" thing bothered me. Did he really have a vision. I knew he was keeping something from me. Were they all hiding something from me too? Could I really tell them about how I live in the mansion, and how I'm extremely rich? I buried my face in my pillow.

I woke up and looked at the time. It was seven-thirty! I have only half an hour to get ready and get to school. I rushed to get ready not even thinking about breakfast and ran out the door. As I approached the school, I saw Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Erica talking.

"Hey guys," I said as I ran out breath.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"I woke up late," I answered.

I caught by breath. Was it the right time to tell them? I think so.

"Guys I have to tell you something," I started out. "You know that mansion, I actually live there. I'm actually rich because my parents are CEOs of two major companies. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I didn't want to you guys to find out on your own and I thought you might take advantage of me because I have a lot of money."

"Isn't there more you have to say?" Ethan questioned which reminded me that I did have more to say.

"So my birthday is coming up and my parents are throwing this dinner party/ birthday party for me. They told me to invite my friends because they're inviting co-workers and they wanted some people around me age to be there so I wouldn't get bored."

"Anything else?" asked Ethan with his arms folded.

I thought for a second.

"Nope, that was it. So what do you guys say? It's semi-formal." I waited for answers.

"I'm so going!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do," Erica said.

"Love too," Sarah answered.

"Me and Ethan are so there!" Benny said.

I smiled. Ethan cleared his throat really loud which made Benny realize what he was suppose to say.

"So you don't have blue glowing hands?" Benny asked.

I was confused.

"Blue glowing hands? I don't think so." I said still confused.

"Ethan said that he saw it in a vi-" Benny stopped as Ethan elbowed him.

"In a what? A vision?" I asked.

"Not a vision…" Ethan tried to cover-up with a chuckle. "A hunch."

"A hunch? You know I did hear you say that saw you a vision of me yesterday so don't try and say that is was a hunch. I know you guys are keeping secrets so spill."

They all looked at each other like they were reading each other's minds. Then they all looked at Sarah and she sighed.

"Okay. Arianna the truth is that the reason why Ethan can see visions is because he's a seerer. When you bumped into him in the hallway yesterday, he saw a vision of you ." Sarah revealed.

"And what about everyone else?"

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Me, Rory, and Erica are vampires," she said. At first I didn't believe them but when I told them to prove it, they shows their fangs, and I believed them.

"And what you, Benny?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm a spell master. I can cast spells." Benny replied. "Wow, that actually feels good to get off my chest."

The bell rang. They told me to keep this a secret and I promised I wouldn't tell one soul. I felt like this improved our friendship as a whole. Ethan apologized for being skeptical about me and I told him that it was okay. Everyone separated to their classes as Benny and I went to English. But now I was thinking about the vision Ethan told me. Blue glowing hands? What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5- Party Time

I didn't feel like getting out of bed but I had to eventually. It was only nine in the morning. I looked out the window and was shocked. At least fifty people were setting up table, chairs, decorations, food, etc. It didn't even look like a birthday party, it looked like an expensive prom or something.

I walked downstairs as Neal approached me.

"I've never seen so many people in one area," Neal said.

"I know, and the guest haven't even arrived yet. My house is gonna be like a busy day at Disneyland."

"Oh, Arianna, you're suppose to be getting ready for your party," Mom said happily.

"The party doesn't start for another eight hours," I answered.

"Well, I want my daughter to have the best time at her own party so get ready," Mom took my arm. "Oh, Neal, you can go, you won't be needed."

Neal waved bye as I walked up the stairs. I waved back.

Third POV

Ethan opened the front door to reveal Benny holding a black cover hiding his tux.

"I'm so excited. Tonight will be perfect." Benny said as he pulled out a blue tux.

"Benny, are you actually going to where that again?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, yea, I did buy it and it'll help me dance into Arianna's heart," Benny replied. "So are you going to Sarah to dance?"

"I don't know," Ethan sat on his bed.

"C'mon Ethan. Wait, are you still thinking about how Sarah sucked the poison out of you to save your life after Jesse bit you? Dude, that's the past, the future is waiting for you. So, tonight you are going to ask Sarah to at least dance one time with her."

Ethan sighed.

Arianna's POV

It was almost time until the guests started to arrive. I looked in the mirror at my dress. A light blue strapless dress that went down to my knees with designs everywhere. My hair was more straightened than usual with a small bow on my head that was similar to the color of my dress. And, of course, the gold color heart-shaped necklace Neal had given me earlier.

Speaking of Neal, I had heard his voice at in the backyard. I went to him as he greeted me and we talked.

The party was starting to get crowded with co-workers. None of my friends had arrived yet.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Neal asked.

"Yea, of course, I hope." Just as I finished that sentence, I saw them. Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and, Rory all dressed up. I grabbed Neal so I could introduce them.

Third POV

Benny looked for Arianna and spotted her with a guy. Benny started to freak out.

"Ethan, look whose coming with Arianna," Benny whispered.

"Maybe he's a cousin of hers or something," Ethan said.

"Or something. Maybe they're together or will be together," Benny said.

Arianna POV

I came up to them.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" I smiled. Benny looked kind of funny. "This is Neal. He use to be my babysitter when I was younger and now he's the family driver."

Everyone exchanged a hi Neal. I saw Benny looked relieved.

"Well, since your friends are here, I'm gonna head over to get some food." Neal said.

"So since you're my guests, feel free to get some food and have a good time," I said. "And please don't suck anyone's blood." As I said that, everyone looked to Rory.

"Okay, okay." Everyone scattered except for me and Benny.

"So you're not dating Neal, right?"

"What? No, no, no. Benny I could never date Neal, I mean he's like a big brother to me and he is like five years older than me."

"Oh that's a relief," Benny slightly laughed feeling a bit stupid.

"Wait, you thought me and Neal were together?" Benny and I started to walk around a bit.

"Sort of." Benny admitted.

"Aw, but Benny someone's already stolen my heart," I said not trying to blush.

"Who? Is he cute? Smart? Funny? Amazing?" I could tell Benny wasn't getting the hint, so I decided to sort of play around with him.

"He's all those things. He's like my dream guy, no scratch that, he is my dream guy."

"So is he here?"

"Yea."

"Where is he?"

"Standing right beside me," I said as I looked at him. He finally realized it and took my hand. We both smiled at each other.

Even if this was a dinner party for my parents and a birthday party for me, everyone was having a good time. Benny had gone to get some food while I went to freshen up.

I saw Ethan sitting alone on the staircase. I sat next to him.

"Is everything okay, Ethan?"

"Yea, the party is really cool, I'm having a blast."

"Ethan…"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Well, if it's nothing, you should go ask Sarah to dance," I said.

"I don't think she'll want to dance with me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a nerd." Ethan admitted.

"So, Ethan it doesn't matter if you're a nerd. I think nerds are pretty freakin' awesome. The thing is that if you like Sarah, then go ask her to dance."

"Psh, I don't like her, she's just a good friend of mine."

"Don't lie to me Ethan, just because I'm new doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I know you like Sarah a lot. It's pretty obvious and plus Benny kind of told me too. Please."

"I don't know," Ethan said.

"Just think of it as a birthday present to me."

He looked at me and gave up.

No one could resist my puppy dog eye's and my little pout.

Third POV

Ethan walked to Sarah who was talking with Erica.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan said.

"Oh hey, Ethan." Sarah said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to find Rory to make sure he hasn't done something stupid.

"So, Sarah, I was wondering if, um, you wanted to dance with me?" Ethan finally asked.

Sarah wasn't too surprised.

"Sure," Sarah replied back. Sarah took his hand, as Ethan hid his face from Sarah as he blushed, and led him to the dance floor outside.

Arianna's POV

I looked to finally see Ethan and Sarah slow dancing together.

"I guess my work here is done," I pointed out Ethan and Sarah to Benny.

"Yup, and now it's time for us to dance." Benny held out his arm and I locked my arm around him and he led me to the dance floor. I'd put my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my waist. This was perfect.

The night was slow but I didn't mind. I wanted this moment to last. Benny kept looking at me and I looked at him. He slowly came closer. This was it, my first kiss. Technically I never kissed my first boyfriend but I didn't care because I was about to kiss Benny….


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6- A Sacrifice

A loud scream came from inside the house. Everyone stopped. On the balcony there were three mysterious figures dressed in all black. One person stepped out into the light assuming she was in charge.

"I am looking for someone. Someone who claims the strongest magic. The magic that lies between a pure heart and a golden heart." the girl said. She looked like she was in the mid-twenties. No one spoke a word. "Fine, if no one wants to tell me, I guess I'll just have to find it myself." She clapped her hand and all the light bulbs blew out and everyone scattered everywhere, running and screaming for their lives.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory, and Ethan ran to me and Benny.

"We have to stop them!" Sarah said. They all nodded their heads and went after them. Benny grabbed my hand and we ran inside the house. Neal bumped into us.

"Benny, go help the others, I'll take Arianna to a safe place!" Neal said. Benny refused to let go of my hand at first but he trusted Neal and he knew he had to help. Benny hugged me tightly and I did the same. I saw Benny run back outside. Neal took my hand and we ran to my bedroom.

"Arianna, I have to tell you something now before it's too late." Neal whispered as he shut the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I was little, my parents were the top spell masters. Some of the spell masters were jealous because they wanted to be as strong as them. One day, my parents took me and my little sister, Sienna, to the park until the trio attacked us. My parents hid me and Sienna. Before they left, my parents transferred all their powers to me. They couldn't give anything to Sienna because she was only two at the time. A couple of hours later, me and Sienna walked out of the hiding spot and we saw our parents on the ground dead with police and an ambulance. We ran to them but the police didn't want us to see our parents so they took us to an orphanage. A couple of weeks later, Sienna was adopted and I was adopted two years later. I haven't seen Sienna in thirteen years, but I hope she's safe."

I wanted to cry when Neal told me his story.

"So I have to do what my parents did. I'm going to give you my magic. Since we've known each other for a long time and we practically act like siblings to each other, it's going to be easier to transfer my magic to you." Neal continued. S

"What? No, Neal, I don't deserve to be a spell master. If you have your parents' magic couldn't you fight the trio?" I asked.

"No, because they'll absorb it from me if they know I have the magic. If they get a hold of the magic, they'll become immortal. What I'm going to do is distract them and have fake magic on me. When they absorb it, they'll think they have the real magic and they should leave not knowing the magic is with you. You're the only one I trust to conceal the magic." Neal told me.

I nodded my head. If this is what it takes to make the trio leave White Chapel forever, I have to do it. Neal took my hands. He muttered a spell I couldn't understand. He took his hands away and a second later, a blue orb surrounded my hands then all around me. The blue light finally went into me which meant the transfer was complete.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, I'm going to go outside and distract them but don't worry about me if something bad will happen." I was confused. What did he mean by if something bad will happen. Neal ran and blocked the door so I wouldn't get out. I tried to open the door but it was jammed.

"Neal!" I knew what he was actually going to do and he knew too. I ran to the window to see Neal telling Benny, Erica, Rory, Ethan, and Sarah to go in the house. They all ran and now it was just Neal and the trio.

Neal's POV

"Who are you?" said the leader.

"You don't remember me? You killed my parents because you wanted to get their magic!"

"Oh, you were that little boy. You know before we came here to this town we bumped into your baby sister, Sienna. We thought she had the power but apparently not, so we killed her anyway." she smiled.

I clenched my fists tightly.

"I have my parents' magic! So if you want it, come and get it!" I shouted.

Arianna's POV

I couldn't tell what was going on. My heart raced and my eyes started to water. The leader gave an evil smirk. Her two henchmen grabbed Neal. She mouthed something and a black light struck Neal and a yellow light came out of him and was absorbed into a small egg-looking container. The trio disappeared. I ran to the door but it wound's budge. I remembered that I had magic so I tried to open the door with it. It worked but it kind of blew the door into small pieces. I didn't care because I was worried about Neal. When I got to Neal, I fell to his side.

"Neal? Wake up, please! Neal?" I pleaded.

I could a an ambulance not too far. I started crying as the ambulance workers ran in with a gurney. Two guys pulled me off him and put me aside. Benny ran to me and comforted me as I hugged him and cried even harder. I saw Neal being pushed away into the ambulance.

Ethan came to me.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked me.

I nodded my head. I couldn't even talk because of how much I was crying. I took deep breaths until I calmed down a bit.

"Ethan, remember that vision you had of me with the blue glowing hands?" I said.

Ethan nodded his head.

I told him that Neal was a spell master and my hands were glowing because he was transferring his magic to me and he understood.

Everyone left. The backyard and some of the house was destroyed.

My parents came in my bedroom.

"Hunny, what happened to the door?" my dad asked.

"It blew up," I answered hugging my Stitch stuffed animal.

"Don't worry, we'll get a new door in no time," my mom said.

"Is Neal going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." My mom said. "It's okay, we'll get a new driver."

"I don't want a new driver! Do you even care that he got hurt?"

My parents were silent.

"You don't even care about him! All you care about is your business and money! Well, I care about Neal! Neal was there for me, he went to all my school events, took care of me when I broke my leg in the sixth grade. You're never there for me! You're barely in my life!" I couldn't believe I said this to my parents but I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't talk to us like that!" Dad shouted.

"Sweetie, Arianna's just tired and could we blame her for acting this way. Her party was ruined because of those intruders. Just let her calm down and sleep it off." Mom said soothingly. Dad calmed down and left.

"Arianna, your dad will forget about it. Just get some sleep." Mom kissed my forehead and left. I put my head on the pillow but something hard was under it. I grabbed the item and to my surprise was Neal's copy of a spell book. There was a small paper sticking out of the book. It was a note for me.

_Arianna,_

_By the time you read this, my magic will have fully transferred to you. This was my parents' spell book but now it's yours. Please take care of this and try to learn all the spells. You can't learn these spells on your own so I suggest you ask your friend Benny. If you want to know how this spell book got under your pillow, I'll tell you. Remember when your friends came to your party last night and I excused myself, well I went up to your bedroom and hid this book because I knew what I had to do. I know you can be a great spell master if you just practice. I believe in you and don't go looking for trouble! You'll always be like a sister to me._

_Love,_

_Neal_

I couldn't hold my tears back so I just let them run down my face. I had to start learning these spells soon before trouble came back.

**Okay guys, because I'm currently in college, a being a full time student , it will take me some time to put up the future chapters**. **Plz be patient. I'm sort of having writer's block too, but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I'll try to put up chapters soon! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7- Sienna

I sat alone in the library reading the spell book page by page. My eyes grew tired as I continued reading. I looked up at the clock. I was too lazy to get out of my chair but I had to go to class, not because I wanted to but because I had too. Once I got to history, I slumped in my chair wishing I wasn't here at all.

"Hey," Benny said as he took a seat next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy." I said without looking at him. "Do you think they'll come back, Benny? I mean, they wanted me for my magic I never knew about."

"If they come back for you, I'll protect you," Benny said which made me smile.

"Thanks," I said.

History class had started and was boring as usual. The day dragged on like it would never end. It had finally reached the end of the school day which I was so happy for. Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and I met up after school.

"Do you want to hang out?" Benny asked me.

"Um, not today. I have to put tons of boxes in the attic." I responded.

"We could help you," suggested Benny. "Right guys?"

Everyone agreed except for Erica.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be late for a snack," Erica said then took off.

"Wait for me, my warrior princess," Rory followed.

"Guess, it's just the four of us then," Ethan said.

We all started to walk. Everyone stayed pretty quiet until we reached my house. The silver gates opened and we all walked in.

"I still can't believe you live here. I wish I could live in this house." Benny stated.

"You can have it if you want. It's pretty lonely here with just me since Neal's in the hospital and my mom and dad are always at work." I said as I unlocked the door.

There was about ten boxed that were stacked on top of one another.

"Why are there so many boxes?" Sarah asked as she took two.

"They finally arrived from California. I'm not sure why it took this long though." Everyone followed me up to the attic. "Just set them down somewhere, no one really ever comes up here anyway."

"What are in the boxes?" Ethan asked.

"Don't know. Stuff from the past that no one wears or uses. You can look through the boxes to see if anything interests you."

Benny and Ethan started ripping through boxes.

"Awww… look at little Arianna!" Benny commented at my baby picture. I looked at the picture.

"That's embarrassing," I said. It was a picture of me around the age of three in overalls and pigtails hugging Winnie the pooh at Disneyland.

"Hey, I found this box that says 'Do not open.' Should we open it?" Ethan asked.

I walked to Ethan. It was a normal size box with big red letter with the warning sign.

"I guess, probably random papers though." I opened it. I was partly right. Sarah started to look at papers too.

"Whose Sienna McCormick?" Sarah asked as she handed me the papers.

"Sienna McCormick? No clue. Born July 31st. Mother: Iris McCormick. Father: Ted McCormick." I looked at another paper. "Adoption papers?" Then it clicked in my head. "Me…"

Everyone gasped at what I said.

"You were adopted?" Ethan asked.

"There's only one way to find out." I ran and everyone else ran after me. It took twenty minutes but we finally reached the destination: White Chapel Hospital. First, I went to the reception to ask what room Neal was in. After the reception lady told us, we all headed up there. I told them to stay in the hallway and for only me to go in alone.

I quietly walked in and closed the door. Neal was in the hospital bed sleeping. He had bandages around his head and had a cast on his leg. Next to him was a meal that he didn't finish. I sat in the chair and whispered his name.

"Neal… Neal," I said. I poked him softly on his arm.

His head slowly started to move and his eyes started to open. He cleared his throat. He finally looked at me.

"Arianna," he quietly spoke. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." My eyes started to water. "It's been really lonely at home without you there since my mom and dad are always busy with work." Should I just come out with it, maybe he would know something, the truth. "Um… the reason why I'm here is because I was looking through some old boxes in the attic and I came across some papers. One of the papers was a birth certificate. It was for a girl named Sienna McCormick. I remembered that night when you told me that you had a little sister named Sienna and that she was adopted." I could see Neal's eyes starting to water. "And I also came across, this." I handed him the adoption papers.

There were tears running down his face.

"Neal, I'm Sienna, aren't I?" I asked with some tears going down my face. "Did you know?"

He shook his head no. "I knew you were still alive." We both hugged.

A couple of minutes had passed.

"Why would they lie, Neal? Keeping secrets from us."

"I don't know. I can't figure out why."

My cell went off. It was a text message from my mom. It said for me to come home as soon as possible.

"That's weird, they're actually home and my 'mom' texted me. I'll be back tomorrow." I hugged Neal and left. It was comforting to know the real truth and that I actually have a brother. I saw Ethan and Benny sleeping on the chairs and Sarah texting. Did I really take that long?

By the time I got out, it was dark. I didn't really mind walking in the dark at night. I finally got home. I walked in and I didn't see them anywhere.

"Mom? Dad?" There was so response a couple of seconds.

"In the kitchen!" My mom said.

I walked in the kitchen. There was food on the table, not just take-out. A home-cooked meal. Now I was confused.

"Your home for once in half a month." I sat down.

"Of course. We decided to take a break to spend dinner with our amazing daughter of ours." Dad said.

"Whose that?" I asked to see if they would get the hint.

"Why, you, hunny. Who else?" Mom said with a strange smile on her face.

"Last time I checked, I was adopted." Once I said the a-word, both their fake smiles dropped and they both knew what I was talking about. "Last time I checked, my name wasn't Arianna, it was Sienna born on July 31st to Iris and Ted McCormick and I have one brother named Neal, whose in the hospital. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetie," dad started out.

"Don't sweetie me, dad. Tell me the truth!"

"We wanted a daughter so bad, and I couldn't have kids. So we decided to adopt and you were perfect." My step-mom said.

"Why didn't you adopt Neal?" I questioned.

"We didn't want to have too much to handle."

What a load of crap. Did they really except me to believe this? I'm a teenage spell master. There was something important that they weren't telling me and I wanted to find out, even if it had to be the hard way.

"Okay, but why me? There were loads of girls in the orphanage. Why did you choose me?"

It was hard for them to respond.

"Fine, don't respond. I have school tomorrow, anyway." I left to my bedroom. This wasn't over.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8- A trip down memory lane

The sun was really bright. I could see them now. My parents waved over at me and Neal for lunch. Neal and I had a raced as fast as we could to get the last slice of my mom's homemade apple pie. It was a tie. We ended up sharing the delicious pie slice.

"Mommy," little Neal said. "Can you show us the magic swirly things again?"

"Yea!" little Sienna said back.

Their mother looked around and swished her hand in the air. Blue and purple waves of light swirled around the kids with sparkles flying everywhere. It was pure magic. The kids giggled with such joy. Their parents smiled. A couple of minutes later, their smiles faded away as the sky turned dark. Their parents grabbed them both and ran to the little abandoned restroom. Their hands started to glow as they were transferring their powers to Neal.

"Neal, whatever you do, don't go outside. Whatever you hear, stay here and protect your sister." their mom said and kissed both of them on the cheek and their dad hugged them.

He went up to Sienna.

"Sienna, you will always be my little princess." They both left. Sienna started to cry because she had no clue what was going on. Neal hugged her for comfort. All they could see was bright lights flashing from the restroom window. Sienna broke out of Neal's arms and peeked out the door. She saw a lady with others wearing a dark, black cloak. Neal grabbed a hold of her before anyone could see. Everything became dead silent. Time had passed by. Neal decided to check what was going on. There were policemen and an ambulance surrounding where there parents had been.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sienna ran out to see them. She didn't know what had just happened. She finally saw them on the ground . Sienna ran to them with Neal running to her. "Mommy! Daddy! I want to go home! Wake up! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Sienna cried and Neal ran to her.

A policeman covered them up. He carried Sienna off, still balling her eyes out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He put Sienna and Neal in the back of the backseat of the police car. Neal comforted Sienna as they both cried.

The orphanage didn't look welcoming one bit. Neal and Sienna walked in together holding hands. A lady in a brown dress stood there with a piercing brown eyes. She took us to the rooms we would stay in. The kids didn't look happy one bit.

Weeks had passed by. Sienna looked out the window holding a small doll a little boy had given her. There was a couple walking down the pathway to the orphanage.

"We are just so happy to finally be adopting!" the lady said.

"Well, you come to the right place! Here are some of the applicants that would be most suitable for you." the owner handed them a couple of files.

Sienna was by the door listening.

"She would be perfect, Henry." the lady said to her husband. She pointed at Sienna's file. "It looks like she can handle what's coming to her in the future."

"Indeed.," her husband agreed.

"She does have a brother if you would like to adopt him too," suggested the owner. She handed the couple Neal's file.

"He's not worthy to be adopted by us. We only want the girl." the lady said.

"Very well, I'll go and get her. Here are the papers you need to sign." The owner left and Sienna ran to find Neal.

"Sienna!" the owner shouted.

Sienna found Neal and he told her to hide under his bed. The owner came into the room. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Neal asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She forcefully slapped Neal as he fell to the ground. Sienna screamed which gave her away and the owner grabbed her and carried her away.

"Neal!" she shouted.

"Well, here she is." She gave the man Sienna to carry as they left. They put her in the car seat as Sienna struggled to get away.

Sienna cried loudly. Neal, heavily crying, ran outside to catch up to Sienna but the owner grabbed him. The couple and Sienna drove off leaving Neal in the orphanage.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9- Benny's gone

I couldn't sleep that night. All the memories started to flood my mind. I tossed and turned until my alarm went off. As I got ready for school, my parents were gone. for work. I took my time.

School had gone by pretty fast today. I sat at the usual lunch table. I had the worst headache ever. Ethan and Sarah sat at the table.

"You okay, Arianna?" Ethan asked.

"Not really." I said. " I never knew how much the truth can hurt." I started to massage my temples.

"What happened when you got home?" Sarah asked.

"I told them that I figured out that I wasn't adopted but they were keeping another secret that they wouldn't tell me. But I did figure out one thing. Those people who crashed my party, they were the same people that killed my parents. I had a dream of the day my parents died and how they adopted me." I said. "They said that I could handle whatever's coming in the future. I'm not sure what they meant by that." I realized that Benny wasn't at the table. "Where's Benny?"

"He hasn't been here all day. Not sure why." Ethan replied.

Then it hit me. I ran out of the cafeteria as Ethan and Sarah followed. We went all the way to his house. I rang the door bell, no answer. I knocked on the door, no answer. I tried calling his phone, no answer. I used a spell to open the door. I barged in. His house was a complete mess like a tornado and earthquake occurred a the same time.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

I walked over to a wall that had a note pinned to it.

_We have your little boyfriend. We also know you have the real magic. If you want him back, meet us at the old playground where you parents died at midnight tonight or he'll die!_

It didn't say who it was from but I had a good idea who was behind it.

"I have to go." I said. Before I did the teleportation spell, Sarah stopped me.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Sarah said.

"No, this isn't your battle. I need to fight them alone." I said

"At least tell Neal." she said back to me.

"Okay." I did the teleportation spell and we all teleported to Neal's room.

"What's going on?" Neal asked.

"They have Benny!" I said.

"Who?"

"The people who killed our parents!" I started to cry but held it in. " They know that I have the real magic. They want me to meet them at the park where our parents were killed by midnight or they'll Benny."

"I'll go with you." Neal said.

"No, you're in a cast. I don't want you see you get hurt again."

"Then at least recite this spell," he said a spell and I recited it back to him.

"What spell has that?" I asked.

"That was the cure spell. It fixed my leg and now I can go with you," Neal said as he got out of the hospital bed and stood.

"And we'll go to!" Sarah said.

"Okay, okay. You all can go." I recited the teleportation spell that made us vanished. We got to the park still eight hours to go.

"Now what?" Ethan asked.

"We plan and wait." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10- The battle

It was a long eight hours since we came up with the plan. It was close to midnight. It was weird being at the park at night. The atmosphere was completely different than during the day. No one was around. There was fog that started to form in one area which was Neal and Ethan's cue to hide. Now it was just me and Sarah. The leader stepped out of the fog.

"Little, Sienna. So you're going to fight this battle all alone?"

"No," I turned to Sarah who was captured and put in an electrical cage with Neal and Ethan. "There goes our plan." I turned back to the leader. "Where's Benny?"

"Oh, he's somewhere," She snapped her fingers and Benny appeared in a glass box.

"Benny!" I said.

"Arianna, don't worry about me! Just kick her butt!" he said until the leader snapped her fingers again and water started to fill up the box. "This isn't good!"

"So, how about your powers. You give them to me and I'll let your friends go. Deal?" She said.

"No way. You're not getting my powers! Why do you want them so bad?" I asked getting more angry.

"Because it is the most powerful magic that ever existed!" Two of her cloaked henchmen grabbed me.

"Well, let's see what you can do." The leader disappeared. Bright lights shot from both of my hands making the two henchmen fly. I ran to Benny first to see if there was a way to break the glass. I tried spells, but they didn't work.

"Watch out!" Benny shouted.

The two henchmen were speed flying towards me. I pushed my hands forward and another bright light shot out. They avoided it. I used the teleportation spell to get out of the way. They both hit Benny's box but it didn't crack. I tried to release the others from the electrical cage. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I grabbed two of the bars and made this green-like glow and the cage exploded. They were all free. I flew into a tree. I jumped down with minor injuries. The two henchmen stood in front of Benny's box. They took off there hoods and revealed their faces. Everyone was in shock.

My step mom and dad. I was in the most shock and everything in my head pieced together. The reason they adopted me and the reason why I didn't see them at the party when it was being crashed.

"You two!" I shouted. "It all makes sense!" My anger got a hold of me and I could feel my eyes turning a different color. I huge light burst out of me and hit them which made them disappear. I calmed down.

I ran to Benny. The water had reached his shoulders. The box was unbreakable and magic proof which was a disadvantage to me.

The leader appeared again.

"Nice job, too bad you can't control you power. You're not experience enough to even handle the power unlike me, I have experience. Give it to me!" She commanded.

"Over my dead body!" I said.

"Okay." She grinned. A black light shot from her hand rapidly but I blocked it. I tried stunning her but she kept disappearing and reappearing. A black light stunned me from the back. She stood over me. I closed my eyes. Everything and everyone froze. I opened my eyes. What?

"Sienna!" I turned. It was my real parents. I ran to them. I could feel them as I gave them a hug. I started crying. "Honey, don't cry." said my mom. "You're so close to winning this once and for all. You must use the power that hiding inside of you."

"You mother's right."

"But I'm using all the power that I have."

"Not that power, the power within your heart." she said. It was so cheesy, but so true. The power of love could win this battle.

"You can do it my little princess!"

They both disappeared. I opened my eyes to reality.

"So what will be your last words as your friends will watch you die?" She asked, grinning wickedly.

"Bon Voyage!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

I disappeared with the teleportation spell.

"Where'd she go?" she asked.

"Did she really leave us?" Ethan asked.

"Nope, it's all part of plan b." Sarah replied.

"Plan B?"

I appeared again.

"You know if we were playing hide and seek, you would totally suck!" My body started to glow. I pushed my hands out and a enormous blast blasted out of my hands that briskly hit the leader which made her explode into nothing. The glass box broke and Benny gasped for air.

"I thought I was a goner." Benny said.

Third POV

Arianna laid on the grass unconscious. Everyone ran to her.

"Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth," suggested Benny.

"Benny!" Sarah said.

"What? It was a suggestion."

Neal felt Arianna's pulse on her wrist.

"She still has a pulse and it looks like she's breathing. The magic used up all her energy, she'll be okay." Neal said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11- Recovery and a better life

I woke up in my bed. I sat up, This had better not been a dream! I ran downstairs to see Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Neal in the living room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're okay!" Benny exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Because you used every once of magic in your body, you fainted." Neal said.

"So she's gone?" I asked.

"Yup, won't be bothering us anymore." Neal said.

"That's reassuring." I said back to him. "So, is everything back to normal?"

"For the most part, yes." Neal said.

"Wait! If we were in California, how did we get back to White Chapel?"

"Benny teleported us back." Ethan said.

"Oh, duh. I thought I was the only spell master. Whoops!" Everyone laughed.

Everyone decided to go back to their own home and rest after a long day.

"Arianna, I mean Sienna," Benny started off.

"Benny, I'll respond to either name." I said.

"Okay, we'll since we're back in White Chapel and there's no more danger… Do you want to maybe go on a date with me to the movies?"

"I'd love too!" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and went back into the house.

Third POV

Benny jumped for joy and caught up with Ethan.

"Guess what Ethan, DJ Benny B has a date with Arianna!" Benny said.

"I'm happy for you." Ethan said.

"And now all you need to do is ask Sarah on a date!"

"Not possible."

"Oh really? Hey Sarah! Ethan wants to ask you something!" Benny shouted as he ran to catch up with Sarah.

"Benny! No! Come back!" Ethan chased him.

A whole week had passed by without anything too weird happening. Arianna and Neal sold the house and moved into a smaller house to be more like a family. Neal told stories to Arianna from his childhood after he was adopted and the same with Arianna. Their lives were still a mystery to them but they couldn't ask for anything else for Arianna finally had a family and the coolest friends she could ever ask for.


	12. A note from the author

A note from the author

It took awhile but I decided at the end to put up the rest of the story at the same time. Thank you for all the reviews and just taking the time to read it. I did procrastinate with this because of school but I didn't want you guys to be left with a cliffhanger forever. Again, thank you! I am working on other fan fiction that I will put up in the future, so I hope you guys read it!


End file.
